Poem of Salvation
by Ruby Tyra
Summary: A short poem about the journey for salvation and its true purpose. May contain spoilers for those who have not completed at least half the game... Updated!


_Author's Note: Here is a short poem I wrote last year before school when I was bored. It may contain **spoilers** for those who have started Tales of Symphonia. Wait, it does. You have been warned. It is a short summary of the beginning of the game itself. **Updated!**_

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to its creator, the lucky person..._

_Enjoy!

* * *

_

_Two worlds, depending enemies. _

_Rivals connected forevermore, _

_Through space, time and memories. _

_Though, as one prospers, _

_Even at the sake of the other, _

_ No soul knows of this unforgiving arrangement _

_But the angel creators from up above. _

_From both sides, those two worlds, _

_A descendant from an ancient lineage _

_Must awaken the sleeping entities, _

_Guardians of this secret. _

_Only then can their world prosper _

_And renew its lost splendour. _

_Though at one terrible price. _

_One may think, as legend has it, _

_That they are to awaken _

_An ever-sleeping Goddess from the heavens. _

_Though this is where all falters, _

_Lies and rumours added, _

_By accident or by reason, _

_By the hope of the suffering or the ideas of the strong. _

_The tower in the distance, _

_A sign of salvation to all, _

_The end of the journey, _

_Bringing the renewal of the earth _

_And the awakening of the Goddess. _

_Though, it hides a deeper secret: _

_The resting place of all those chosen before. _

_This is the purpose of their journey: _

_The awakening of the Goddess _

_While they receive eternal sleep. _

_Losing more than they set out to lose, _

_And many times, receiving nothing for their sacrifice. _

_This is why so many suffer the price, _

_A hope based on lies of salvation. _

_The turn now falls on a young girl, _

_Accompanied by an unlikely hero, _

_Magical siblings and a mercenary. _

_She must succeed in the completion of the ritual _

_To obtain what they hope is salvation, _

_Even if it be for little. _

_This is what they believe in. _

_However, their journey at hand, _

_Already proven difficult from previous tries, _

_Grows darker and unsettling, _

_The true face of their world taking shape. _

_Ignorance is bliss, a saying fatal, _

_And proven during their journey as false. _

_The naivety of the young perish as the journey lives. _

_Betrayal, hope, love, sacrifice. _

_Common words, unproven in our society. _

_Pronounced usually without second thought. _

_In their world, their true meaning surfaces, _

_Revealing the hollow and helpless form of the world, _

_The world they wish to save. _

_No matter what the cost. _

_And yet, at the moment where they finish, _

_Minutes away from their final obstacle, _

_Their lives tip off the delicate balance, _

_Falling into a sea of doubt and suffering. _

_Their once perilous and changing journey, _

_Now becomes one of betrayal and loss, _

_A journey to grand to handle. _

_Where to turn? _

_What to make of this and what to believe? _

_Is there no way to satisfy everyone? _

_Or does the hopes of the gentle idealist _

_Seem in vain in a world full of torment? _

_The answer may lie ahead if they are strong and _

_Willing enough to continue their journey. _

_Hope remains forevermore a source of light _

_For one to follow in times of darkness. _

_Justice is not a word; it is an idea not to be taken seriously. _

_No one knows its true meaning, the meaning of the strong only. _

_Faith is what everyone in their world has to put into their journey _

_For a chance of success. _

_For a world were sacrifices will disappear, _

_Where the strong do not command but help the weak, _

_Where discrimination becomes an idea of the past and not the future. _

_For a world where no one is born for the sole purpose of dying. _

_For Symphonia. _

_

* * *

Voila, my short poem. I would like to know how you like it. Reviews are welcome. I am a newbie at poems even if I write fanfictions..._


End file.
